Mercy
"Mercy" is the first episode of the eighth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundredth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 22, 2017. It was written by Scott Gimple and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot Rick and his group, along with the Kingdom and Hilltop, have banded together to bring the fight to Negan and the Saviors. Synopsis TBA Other Cast Co-Stars * Dahila Legault as Francine * Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Karen Ceesay as Bertie *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo * Carlos Navarro as Alvaro * Daniel Newman as Daniel *Jeremy Palko as Andy *Brett Gentile as Freddie *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Traci Dinwiddie as Regina *Craig Gellis as Tough Grizzled Savior *Kinsley Isla Dillon as Six Year-Old Judith *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara Uncredited *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller Deaths *At least seven unnamed Saviors (Not including the numerous killed in the car explosion and others shot inside of the sanctuary through the broken windows) Trivia * First appearance of Siddiq. * First appearance of Regina. * This episode marks the milestone of being the 100th episode of the series. * This episode is 67 minutes long, according to AMC's schedule. ** It is the third season premiere in a row to be extended. * This is the first extended episode this season and the nineteenth extended episode overall. * Despite being a series regular since Season 5, Seth Gilliam (Gabriel Stokes) and Ross Marquand (Aaron) were both added to the Opening Sequence. Despite being series regulars as well, Austin Amelio (Dwight), Tom Payne (Paul Rovia), Xander Berkeley (Gregory), and Khary Payton (Ezekiel) remain under Also Starring. * This is the first time Featuring Steven Ogg (Simon), Katelyn Nacon (Enid), and Pollyanna McIntosh (Jadis) as series regulars. They remain listed under Also Starring. *Jordan Woods-Robinson (Eric Raleigh), Cooper Andrews (Jerry), and Jayson Warner Smith (Gavin), are upgraded from Co-Star to Also Starring in this episode. * The scenes in which the forces of Alexandria, the Hilltop, and the Kingdom gear up for war is adapted from Issue 115 of the Comic Series. * Carl and Michonne's conversation about staying behind is similar to Carl and Andrea's in Issue 115. * Negan having Gregory announce his intent for the Hilltop to side with the Saviors is adapted from Issue 115 and Gregory being pushed down the stairs right afterwards is taken from Issue 116. ** Unlike in the comics however, no one from The Hilltop surrenders. * The entirety of the Battle of the Sanctuary, including the plan involving the herd of walkers is adapted from Issue 116. * Gabriel's capture and Negan's line afterwards about hoping Gabriel has his "shitting pants on" is similar to Holly's capture in Issue 116 of the Comic Series. * This episode contains references to the first episode: ** Carl searching a gas station is similar to Rick searching the gas station ** Gabriel being surrounded by walkers in a trailer with Negan is similar to Rick being surrounded by walkers in the tank. ** Addy Miller, who portrayed the walker Summer, makes a return as a walker that Rick sees after meeting up with Carl, bearing resemblance to her such as a chunk of her cheek missing and a cut on her forehead. **Rick wakes up in a room after having received some sort of injury after an unknown amount of time and starts looking for his family. * Ezekiel quote from the start of the episode is from Shakespeare's Henry V. * In the scenes where an older Rick wakes up in an apparent flash-forward, a parody of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust", 'Weird Al' Yankovic's "Another One Rides The Bus", can be heard. This could be a reference to Rick's victory over Negan in this apparent future or the use of the camper van later in the episode. ** In the final of these scenes, the people of Alexandria Safe-Zone built a big owl for the festival. This could be a reference to Jessie, who had previously built an owl out of metal parts with her sons. * Rick counting down for Negan's lieutenants to decide whether or not they surrender is similar to Negan counting down for Rick to cut off Carl's left arm in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * The 1985 Coachmen Senator RV from the Alexandria Safe-Zone is destroyed in this episode. * The episode is dedicated to the memory of John Bernecker and George Romero. Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 8 Category:Season Premieres